Time Machine
by OdultBen
Summary: No summary. DLDR!


Tittle : Time Machine

Author : OdultBen

Genre : Angst, sad, hurt

Rating : T

Length : Drable

Disc : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka sendiri, dan keluarganya. Tapi KrisHun sah punya author. Story and plot is mine! DLDR!

This is for you chenma eon. Hope you like it.

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati dinginya malam hari ini. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa kulit putihnya. Ia berjalan sendiri tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dia tak tau lagi harus kemana, tujuan untuknya bertahan hidup kini telah tiada. Ia selalu merutuki disaat ia tergoda untuk 'bermain' bersama pria lain yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia mengakui pada saat itu ia memang yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk memulai semuanya. Tapi tak ia ketahui jika 'dia' melihat semuanya. Dan tak aka nada lagi kata maaf untuk Chanyeol.

Selama ini 'dia' memang selalu memaafkan Chanyeol, karena ia tahu Chanyeol adalah murid popular dikampusnya. Seharusnya 'dia' sadar, bahwa Ia tak mungkin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya. Lak- laki maupun perempuan menyukai Chanyeol. Semua rela memberikan apapun untuk mendapat sedikit belaian dari Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia sadar, bahwa Chanyeol tak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh pada saat menjadikanya sebagai kekasih.

Berulang kali ia memergoki Chanyeol tengah bercumbu dengan laki laki bernama Baekhyun itu. Tetapi Chanyeol selalu meyakinkanya bahwa yang memulai bukanlah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak bohong. Tetapi tak jarang pula Chanyeol yang memulai semuanya tanpa diketahui olehnya. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol merayu Baekhyun hingga mereka berakhir di kamar VIP didalam bar tersebut.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hyung, biarkan aku menjelaskan semua ini" kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil milik Joonmyun

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan Chanyeol-ssi? Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Sejak awal memang aku yang bodoh karena begitu saja mempercayaimu. Saking bodohnya aku selalu memaafkanmu saat melihat kau bercumbu dengan pria itu. Bahkan aku pun tak tahu, apakah kau berbohong atau tidak saat mengatakan bahwa bukan kau yang memulainya. Sudahlah Chanyeol-ssi, aku minta kita sudahi sampai disini saja." Dengan melepas tangan Chanyeol, Joonmyun mulai beranjak pergi

Chanyeol menahanya "Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku berada didalam pengaruh alcohol. Bisakah kau memaafkan kesalahanku hyung?" kata Chanyeol dengan penuh harap

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku tahu bahwa alcohol adalah teman sejatimu. Apakah ada seorang penikmat alcohol yang akan mabuk saat baru meminum satu gelas alcohol? Kita datang bersama Chanyeol-ssi. Aku hanya ingin ketoilet sebentar tadi dan meninggalkanmu kurang lebih 10 menit. Apakah waktu 10 menit dan satu gelas alcohol bisa membuat seorang penikmat alcohol sepertimu mabuk Chanyeol-ssi? Biarkan aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia dengan Baekhyun" Joonmyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol denga senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Senyum kepedihan.

**FLASHBACK END**

Bayangan-bayangan saat Joonmyun memutuskanya di bar masih terekam jelas di memorinya. Ia tak bisa menerima, bahwa ia telah kehilangan malaikatnya, guardian angelnya. Kaki kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke taman. Taman yang menjadi saksi saat Joonmyun menerimanya menjadi kekasih. Taman yang mempertemukanya dengan Joonmyun. Taman yang menyimpan berjuta memori indah bersama Joonmyun 3 tahun belakangan. Namun kini, itu semua hanya sebuah kenangan. Andaikan ia mempunyai mesin waktu, ia akan membawa Joonmyun kembali kedalam pelukanya. Tapi tak sadarkah ia? Walaupun ia memiliki mesih waktu, tetapi ia tak akan merubah semuanya. Joonmyun tetap tak akan kembali padanya, walaupun ia membawa mereka berua kembali dimasa-masa saat mereka selalu bersama.

Terdengar alunan lagu dari headsetnya, lalu ia tersenyum miris. Lagu ini bernar benar mencerminkan perasaanya sekarang. Berpikir lagi, dan menyadari bahwa tidak aka nada mesin waktu yang akan membawa mereka kembali. Tak kan ada permintaan maaf lagi darinya. Semua sudah berlangsung dengan begitu cepat.

**Im wakin' up without you here**

**It's sinkin in so loud and clear it's over,**

**Guess it's over**

**Wish I could take it back and fight again**

**I can't rewind undo what's done**

**It's no redemption for me**

**Never written out this story**

**One Mistake, that one regret, one memory**

**I know you can't forget**

**Im a prisoner and there's no way out**

**Cause the future past I'm**

**Stuck in here and now**

**No time machine could ever bring us back**

**And no apology it's gonna get this on track**

**I could wait around for a thousand years**

**But that will never change us**

**If I'm gonna bring us back**

**I need a thime machine**

**(Andy Love-Time Macine/SNSD-Time Machine Eng. Ver)**

END


End file.
